


Spellbound Together

by logosLycanthrope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Companion Hunk, Based Vaguely on DnD and Pathfinder, Druid Lance, Familiar Pidge, Half-Drow Keith, M/M, Modern magic AU, Sorcerer Keith, Spellcaster Shiro, The Lions are Constructs, Witch Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logosLycanthrope/pseuds/logosLycanthrope
Summary: Keith Kogane is a young sorcerer, living in a one room apartment with his Familiar, a mouthy cat named Pidge. He'd never have guessed that his entire life would change, and go from simple to complicated in the course of a month. Now he's dealing with Mechanical Lions, attacking drow, and the growing and complicated feelings he has for one total dork, a Druid named Lance McCain





	

“No.”

Keith groaned and lifted his hand to his forehead. It was never easy with Pidge, never. Never, ever, ever. “C’mon, you’re filthy! You can’t be filthy when we go out!”

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “I can clean myself, thank you very much.” She licked one of her paws to demonstrate.

“Tongue baths do not count.” Keith crossed his arms and strode towards her, frowning. “You need a real, actual bath.” He held out his arms to grab her, and she hissed at the top of her lungs. Keith grumbled under his breath. Get a familiar they said. Easiest pet you’ll ever own, they said. Shiro never had this much trouble with Matt, and Matt had the same sire and dam as Pidge, both came from the Holt family cattery. Who’d have guessed that the little sister would be the spitfire?

“You touch me and I’ll eat you.” She growled. Empty threat. Even for a cat, Pidge was tiny.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Fine. Then I won’t touch you.” He raised a hand, focusing on the cat sitting on the couch. Pidge hissed even louder before physically lifting into the air.

“Very funny, Keith. Put me down.”

“Sure thing.” He flicked his wrist and Pidge went zooming across the room, into the bathroom. There was a splash, a screech, and a slam as Keith dropped her in the tub and shut the door behind her. More splashing came from within, followed by a low growl, and then silence.

“You’re a dead man, Keith!” Called Pidge’s voice from the bathroom. Keith snickered and moved his hands around his mouth to make himself louder.

“Don’t forget to scrub behind your ears!”

About ten minutes later, the door opened, and Pidge stepped out, glowering, clean as a whistle, fully dressed and very much human. She couldn’t go out as a plain old cat, not with dogs and grabby children running around. Not that Pidge minded dogs all that much. When they weren’t trying to eat her, they were kinda cute, in a dopey sort of way. Especially Rover, the little mutt who lived in the apartment above them. He was just a regular, not magic kinda dog. His lack of any special qualities didn’t stop Pidge from occasionally sneaking in through the window when his owners weren’t home so she could pet him and play with him.

“Glasses.”

Keith went to grab them for her. The lenses were enchanted, since Pidge couldn’t deal with human vision. She had complained that it was too weak, and filled will many unnecessary colors. The specs returned her vision to what she was more used to. Keith found them on his dresser, outside of their case. Pidge didn’t like delaying her transformation back into her more comfortable shape, and apparently hadn’t waited the five seconds it would have taken to put them away properly.

Handing them to her, Keith gave her a sniff to make sure she had really washed. Oatmeal-Melon cat shampoo wafted into his nose. All clear. “All right. Now we can go.”

Pidge scratched at her stomach, silently cursing the sweater she was forced to wear. Why humans didn’t walk around naked like any decent animal was beyond her. She headed to the door. “So, where are we going?”

Keith grabbed his coat and followed her out. “The park.”

  
  


Hunk practically wiggled with excitement. Picnic basket in one hand, Lance’s hand in the other. A picnic he had prepared, he had made the sandwiches, baked the pie, prepared ice cold lemonade and washed a pair of plums.

A fine amount of food. Hunk was proud of himself. He was smarter than the average bear. And more human than the average bear. A benefit to being friends with a druid. Lance himself had one real claim to fame, and that was Hunk. Sure, anyone could have an “animal companion”, but Lance, he had a friend. And giving the grizzly the same treatment usually reserved for familiars was something he had done without a second thought.

Now if he was only good at… anything else magical. It had taken a month to get it right, and hiding a bear in a two person dorm? No easy task.

It didn’t really matter, he wouldn’t trade his buddy for all the magic ability in the world. Hunk stopped in front of a tall oak tree, one that provided more than enough shade, perfectly coupled with a cool, gentle breeze.

“All right, man! Here it is, the best place for a pic-a-nic!” The larger young man sat down the basket and pulled out the blanket, laying it flat on the grass as Lance pulled out the spread to set it out.

The birds in the tree chirped their midday chorus.

_ Hey-hey-hey-hey! Hey baby, feel like nesting? An old lady’s passing out bread crumbs! Bread crumbs? Last week it was crushed up crackers! Back in my day, we were grateful for whatever we got! That was last year! _

Lance chuckled, prompting Hunk to lift a brow.

“Birds, man. Just listening to a few… Tweets.” Cracked the druid. Hunk groaned. Walked right into that one. It was always birds, sometimes a squirrel, once a horse, but it was always something. And speaking of something…

A familiar voice reached his ears.

“Keith, don’t you dare! Don’t you dare!”

 

Pidge wished she could flatten her ears and puff out her non-existent tail. 

Keith had his wand raised, a look of concentration on his face. “I need to polish up my transformation casting, especially on living things.”

“Then morph yourself! Aren’t you a living thing? Or a bird, or a bug or grass!” Pidge backed away, baring her teeth.

“Look, Pidge, if I change myself I won’t be able to change back. And I trust you not to run off if I turn you into a dragon or something.” He held his hands up out. “I promise it’ll only be for a second each time. Quick pop, and we’re done.”

The familiar sighed. “Fine, but if you do turn me into a dragon, I  _ will _ eat you. And use your bed as my litterbox.” She tensed, waiting for it, closed her eyes. She hoped it wouldn’t be something like a bug or a slug or a worm.

Keith waved the wand and flicked it towards Pidge.

“Yo! Pidge! Long time no see!” Called a voice, causing her to turn away. The arc of light spreading from the wand hit a slowly fluttering leaf, which fell to the ground as a rabbit and dashed off.

“Hunk? Zat you?” She squinted in the sunlight, then grinned. “It is you!”

 

The young man in question came barreling towards her, and almost knocked her over as he enveloped her in a hug. She squirmed for no more than a second, then went limp.

“Crushing… rib cage… can’t… breathe!” Gasped Pidge dramatically. A young, trim man followed the one probably known as Hunk over, beaming widely. Keith noticed he had a nice smile. Though, the scene did raise more important questions. Like who on earth were they? How’d they know his familiar?

The trim man laughed. “Pidge! We haven’t seen you since the Academy! What’ve you been up to?” He leaned in close, ruffling the familiar’s hair as Hunk released his grip.

“Oh, y’know, napping, eating, programming stuff, the usual.” She was smiling herself, and her grin echoed the feline cast she usually had. “What about you guys?”

“I’ve been busy with… stuff.” The newcomer looked away awkwardly, still smiling. Probably some sort of slacker. Seemed to be that sort of type. Pidge turned her grin to the larger of the duo, looking a lot like the cat who ate the canary.

“What about you? You still in touch with Shay? Go on any hot dates?”

Hunk blushed and shook his head. “Shay’s a friend! A very nice friend. She’s been back home for awhile now, but she still calls…” Despite his earlier protests, he was smiling as he spoke.

Keith finally had to ask. “Hey! Pidge! You know these guys?”

At Keith’s voice, the trim man turned, and his bright, jolly expression morphed into a frown. “You!” He called, stomping over. Keith blinked in confusion. What was he going on about?

“Me?” Was the only response he could come up with.

“Yes, you! You think I’d forget your face, mullet boy?” Snapped the young man. He paused, as it seemed to dawn at him that Keith didn’t actually recognize him. “It’s me! Lance? We were rivals at the Academy? Always neck and neck? Lance and Keith, like Speed Racer and Racer X, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, Timmy’s Dad and Dinkleberg!” He looked more hurt than angry at the moment. Which was a little cute. And kinda sad.

“Didn’t Racer X help Speed Racer?” Piped up Hunk from where he was standing.

Lance sputtered. “That’s not the point!”

“Look, Lance, I really don’t remember us having this big huge rivalry. I figured I’d remember it.” Keith changed the subject. “So how do you know Pidge?”

Pidge spoke up next. “Well, I had a lot of time between your busy schedule of classes and moping around, so I did a little exploring. I met Hunk and Lance about three days into us entering the academy.” She folded her arms. “I introduced you guys like, twice.”

“I didn’t mope!” Keith looked indignant, lip curling down.

“Well, whatever you did when you’d go outside and just stare out into space for hours on end.” She shrugged “Always had a look on your face like someone stole your milk money.”

Hunk gestured to an oak tree behind him. “You guys wanna join us for lunch? I packed an awful lot of grub…”

Lance shook his head. “No, we are not inviting the enemy over for pie!” He put his foot down in the grass, fists clenched. “No way!”

“Come on, Lance, Keith’s not that bad. I’ve still got to catch up with you guys.” Pidge gave Lance a sad little look, complete with big, round eyes. Keith recognized it as the look she gave him when she wanted something he was eating.

“All right, all right. But he stays on his side of the blanket!”

Keith nodded. He didn’t particularly want to spend time with them. He had training to do, practice to complete. But Pidge would probably be on his case through the whole session if he refused the offer.

And that’s how Keith Kogane had lunch with Lance McClain for the first time that month.


End file.
